five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Dave.purple.man/Five night's at freddy's Origin story by dave the purple man
Five night's at freddy's origin story - Hej tylko OSTROŻNIE !!!! - powiedział Phone guy - wiedz że za rok otworzymy pizzerie więc animatroniki muszą być w jak najlepszym stanie - Spokojnie sam je stworzyłem więc nic im się nie stanie - odpowiedział ??? - Mam taką nadzieje Rok później ....... Wiadomości: - Dzień dobry zaczęliśmy rok 1987 więc życzymy wszystkiego najlepszego-mówi reporter Mike - w tym roku zostanie otworzona pizzeria Freddy fazbear pizza 2 po bankructwie pierwszego freddy fazbear zostanie otworzona 2 lokacja z nowymi animatronikami dokładnie za 2 dni będziemy mogli oglądać animatroniki w akcji . Opuszczam z tego powodu Televizje by zostać strażnikiem nocnym u Freddiego . To wszystko z porannych wiadomości oglądajcie nas dzisiaj o 19:00 DO ZOBACZENIA 2 dni później .... - Dobra - mruczał sobie Mike - nareszcie zobaczymy Pizzerie i animatroniki - Spokojnie Mike bo jeszcze zwariujesz - odezwał się Jeremy ( najlepszy przyjaciel Mike'a ) - A więc jesteśmy - powiedział Mike - Ile ludzi ..... - Czy to ty jesteś Mike ? - ktoś się zapytał Spojżeli w strone człowieka w garniturze - Witaj czy to ty jesteś szefem ? - zapytał się Jeremy - Tak to ja - odpowiedział szef - chodźcie wejdziemy od drugiej strony Po wejściu .... - Dobrze to który z was nazywa się Mike ? - spytał się szef - Ja - odpowiedział Mike - Ok idź się przebierz - Kazał szef Chwile później - dobra słuchaj Ty i Dave ... - Kim jest Dave ? -spytał się Mike - Strażnik jak ty,tylko że on pilnuje w środku dnia ty będziesz mieć nocną zmiane - mówił pospieszony szef - na noc zostawie ci nagranie co i jak . 10:00 w nocy - dobrze zamknięte - powiedział Dave - dowidzenia 11:30 w nocy - To jest Foxy - powiedział Jeremy - ale czymś śmierdzi - Racja - zgodził się Mike - HMM ? dziwne zobacz na to oczy Bonniego się ruszają - zdziwił się Mike 1:00 rano - Ale nudy ... MAM POMYSŁ - powiedział Jeremy - obgadajmy Dave , według mnie jest jakis psychiczny i lubi tylko fioletowy - Dokładnie - zgodził się Mike 4:00 rano -EJ zobaczmy telewizje - powiedział Mike - dziwne ? zagineły dzieci - Ile ? - 5 czekaj ..... - co ? - to nie pierwszy raz ..-powiedział zdziwiony Mike- nie jaki animatronik BABY zabił córke Dava - O ... to dlatego jest taki dziwny 5:00 rano ( animatroniki zaczeły atakować ) - halo ? -spytała się policja - pomocy animatroniki wariują - czy to żart ?? - jesteśmy w freddy fazbear .... ( Foxy jumpscare"ował Jeremiego ) - co się stało ? - mój kolega JEREMY NIE ŻYJE lis go zabił 6:00 ( policja już jest ) o mój BOŻE obaj nie żyją tego lis zabił ale tego .... to była robota człowieka EJ ZOBACZCIE w tym animatroniku jest ciało... Ktoś tam jest .... Zostaw nóż w spokoju czekaj ty jesteś dave (krzyki bólu) KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Historia